


Distant Beauty

by artgirl130



Series: My poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: This one is about someone I met on holiday and wish I knew better.
Series: My poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Distant Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks.

Distant beauty  
Your eyes so bright  
Like sunlight through honey  
Haunt my dreams

Distant beauty  
Soft curls frame your face  
How I longed to embrace  
You

Distant beauty  
Raging heat  
Gentle breeze  
Summer was dull before you

Distant beauty  
Kind and sweet  
Compliments tossed at my feet  
And I  
Too tongue tied to even speak  
Speak  
Just smile and turn red  
Duck your head

Distant beauty   
How I wish that I'd known you better


End file.
